


The Cat and the Snowstorm

by grexigone



Series: Freya the Tooka [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: (duh), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grexigone/pseuds/grexigone
Summary: Last part of Freya Fic! (a.k.a. How a Tooka Cat Helps Two Dorks Submit to Their Feelings)ForRainywho asked for: 122. “Looks like we’re stuck here until all the snow blows over..” fromthiswinter prompt list!Enjoy!





	The Cat and the Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImberReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImberReader/gifts).



Cassian didn't even bat an eye when he punched the code to his quarter, and the door slid open to reveal Jyn, already sitting on the floor with her back on him. He let out a tired sigh and murmured a short "hey," to announce his presence, and judging from how her she didn't even flinch, he assumed that she had somehow already expected him _(how long has she been inside?_ ). Cassian's greeting was welcomed with a similar sound from Jyn, and continuous, excited meows from the bundle in front of her that was Freya, who went from lying on its back to fully stood up and walk over to rub its body against his legs with loud purrs that put an instant smile on his face.

After three weeks of playing hide and seek with the Imperial on his latest mission, he couldn't be more grateful to be welcomed with an already warm, lit room, along with the only person he's been dying to see.

"Looks like she misses you," Jyn noted with a soft chuckle. Cassian smirked, murmuring "Is that so?" while he bent down to stroke at Freya's temple with his hand. An involuntary thought suddenly came into his mind, of another universe where they were some normal couple living a normal life and the current discussion happened every day after he came home from a _normal_ job.

The happy picture was cut short, however, by the sting from his bruised shoulder blade that hadn't properly healed yet, and from the way Jyn was staring at him when their eyes met again, he knew he wasn't quick enough in hiding it.

"I've been hearing stories about her adventure around the base," Cassian said with the most cheerful tone he could manage. To his gladness, the lines on Jyn's face softened, so he proceeded, "Some pilots had seen her guiding Chirrut when Baze wasn't available."

"Yeah," Jyn replied slowly as Cassian felt rather than see her eyes following his every movement while he straightened up and carefully stripped out of his parka. "Yeah, so I've heard," she continued in her normal tone, "I have a strong feeling that everyone has been giving her snacks, too. She's getting bigger and bigger in a rather suspicious speed."

Cassian chuckled and threw her a smug grin, "Told you it was a good idea to bring her home."

By this time, Freya had returned to Jyn's lap, curling its body into a warm bundle to fight Hoth's bone-chilling cold as both humans fell into comforting silence. He liked this, not having to force himself to make a conversation when another person is in the room. But it always has been so with Jyn. It never fails to thrill him how they could easily sync with each other without a lot of effort.

"Speaking of a good idea," Jyn broke the silence with a playful tone, "I don't think that's always the case. Have you seen Bodhi's praying rug?"

Cassian raised an eyebrow, "No?"

"It's missing one corner," she continued with a wide grin, "One time when he wanted to use it, he found this little troublemaker was sleeping on top of one corner. And Bodhi being Bodhi, he said Freya slept so soundly and he didn't have the heart to wake her up, so he just cut the rug off."

Cassian produced an ugly snort that turned both of them into laughter. When the last giggle faded though, they slipped into an awkward silence which involved him trying to move around as if the pain doesn't exist, and Jyn trying hard not to watch him intently too blatantly by dipping her head down to look at Freya. After a beat, Jyn eventually picked the cat up to cradle it in her arms, and walk towards Cassian with a conclusive look.

"I should get going," she murmured to him, and instead of finding reasons to make her stay, his brain decided to mutter a short "Okay," as a response instead. Jyn gave him a nod, then made her way towards the entrance.

He was still standing awkwardly with his eyes fixed on Jyn's back when the door beeped in protest.

"Hm, strange,"

In two long strides, Cassian was beside her and without even looking, Jyn handed Freya to him to pry on the door once again.

It didn't budge.

After exchanging a confused look, they both peered through the small window to see heavy snowstorm was howling outside. And that could only mean one thing. Cassian didn't even realize they were already in each other's personal space until Jyn took one decent step back before turning to face him and extended one of her hand to stroke Freya's head.

"Well," she said rather too casually, " **Looks like we're stuck here until all the snow blows over**."

Suddenly, in one rapid succession, the cat let out a small growl, wiggling its entire body out of Cassian's arm, and jumped down to the floor before disappearing into a narrow space behind one of his drawer.

"What the hell--Freya!" In a second it took for Cassian to recover from the cat's stunt action, Jyn was already on her knees in front of the drawer, bending her entire body down to find any trace as to where the cat has slipped out from.

"Is she there?" Cassian asked, following her down on the floor on one knee only so he didn't strain his bruise.

"No, she went out," Jyn murmured, straightening up to sit on her heels. "Looks like she found a hole to squeeze through. That little troublemaker."

Shaking his head, Cassian decided to stand up and face the somewhat welcomed reality that she would eventually _stay_ there longer than he'd ever dare to ask her. And that's when the sting came back again and this time he failed to stifle the painful grunt.

"That," Jyn shot him a sharp look when he opened his eyes after scrunching them shut, "Needs attending."

"Yeah, I will," Cassian replied shortly.

"Can you even reach it by yourself?"

She always knew him too well; he could only let out a sigh, "No."

"Sit there and I'll see what I can do."

He wanted to protest, not wanting to make the situation even more awkward than it already is, but at the same time it was a better proposal than just miserably avoiding the pain just for the sake of pride. She had witnessed him in worst conditions before; he’d seen her bleeding and clinging to dear life too. So with a minimum complaint, Cassian obliged, sitting on the edge of his bed and let Jyn hiked up his shirt, letting it pool around his shoulders. He tried hard to ignore his thrumming heart and warmed cheeks by focusing on the noises she made: her footsteps as she headed for the fresher, sounds of water running, another footstep when she returned, the bed creaking when she sat down, then her own voice saying "There," just after a warm, wet towel came into contact with his bruised skin.

“Now lay down and get some rest.” Jyn’s voice was commanding, and Cassian didn’t know what got into him but he peered at her through his shoulder and said, “Yes, ma’am,” before regretting how his own voice sound so... _teasing_. He quickly turned his face to stare at the wall in front of him, before kicking his boots off and laid down on his stomach after grabbing the only pillow he had and putting it under his head and chest.

It was embarrassing enough to be stuck in the room for Force knows how long with Jyn, let alone be half-naked-half-vulnerable around her. Cassian could only hope his burning face doesn’t have any visible effect.

“You may sleep, you know,” Jyn said impassively, inching a bit closer to turn the towel to its other side. When he turned to look at her, her eyes were still focused on the bruise.

“It’s not right to do it when there’s a guest around,” his voice was half muffled by the pillow, and somehow it made Jyn chuckle.

“And it’s a universal code not to attack a friendly host,” she replied with a small smile. “Rest, Cassian. I won’t kill you in your sleep.”

The laugh he made only turn into a wince, and he eventually relents. Again, Cassian reminded himself that they’ve been sleeping around each other many times before: on the ship, during missions, and of course, those early days following Scarif. Still, it was strange; he rarely feels safe whenever he’s not alone in a room, let alone his personal space, but this time, with Jyn, he actually felt _safer_. The last time Cassian ever had the similar feeling was many, many years ago. It was whenever his mother is around.

He didn’t know when exactly he slipped into a dreamless sleep, but the first thing he noticed when he jolted awake was darkness. After seconds of adjusting his eyes, the next thing he saw was Jyn, leaning on her back against the wall at the other end of his bed, her chest rise and fall steadily under crossed arms, head dipped down in a peaceful sleep of her own.

There were no words to describe the warmth on Cassian’s chest at the sight—the simple knowledge that she was _still_ there.

He pulled himself up and turn around to sit on the bed as slow as possible, letting the shirt covers his back once again before lifting his arms to test on the bruise. The pain had ceased a lot than before, to his surprise. The rustle noises eventually stirred Jyn awake, and Cassian observed carefully as she produced incoherent grunts, blinking away the sleep rapidly, before finally focusing her eyes on his. She gave her a droopy-eyed grin with a mumbled “Hey,” and Cassian’s heart jumped to his throat.

“How’s your shoulder?”

“Better,” he croaked, then coughed once. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Jyn nodded once then turned her head to peer at the small window on the door. Cassian followed her gaze, and what he saw gave him a pang of unexpected disappointment.

“I think the storm’s over,” he mumbled as if it could change the fact if he doesn’t say it out loud.

“Yeah, I guess so too, but,” Jyn didn’t move or finishes her words, so raising an eyebrow, Cassian looked back to her to find that she was jutting at the space in front of her with her chin. It was too dark to see so he then slowly crawls to get up and turned the light on, and when he finally follows her previous direction, he found a familiar bundle with two pointed ears curled peacefully on the gap between Jyn’s stretched thighs on the bed.

They exchanged a look before bursting into a huffed laugh—until a sudden rumbled noise was heard followed by Jyn’s immediate apologetic grin.

"I'll get us dinner," Cassian responded promptly, before disappearing behind the door.

He didn't have any reason to be so hurried, but he does anyway. Somehow he could predict that the cat would be awake by the time he returned and he was right. When Cassian returned to his quarter, he found Jyn already standing up, his bed made, and Freya was nowhere to be seen.

She walked up to him, taking the food, murmured a quick "Thanks" and for a while they just stood there, each holding a small plate of the Rebellion’s standard meal. Cassian eventually tried to make the first move, ignoring both the loud pounding of his heart and the whirring on his head before asking, "Do you want to eat here?"

"Yes," Jyn breathed.

They ate in an awkward silence, with Cassian sitting on his chair while Jyn sat on the edge of the table. He tried to eat slower, and can only guess that Jyn does the same because he knew she usually eats faster. His mind whirred again, trying to find another logical reason to make her stay, but with his shoulder blade already getting even better, and the fact that Freya was gone to Force knows where again, there was nothing more.

Although there was one, and that is that he missed her terribly, but just thinking about it already made his heart racing, so saying it out loud would not be an option.

When they eventually finished, Jyn got up and mumbled a quick "Well, gotta go," which he replied flatly,

"Alright."

But just as Cassian turned his face so he doesn’t have to see her leave, his mind snapped and before he could stop it, his mouth betrays him.

“No,” he said firmly. Jyn spun on her heels from her position just before the door, eyebrows creased in confusion. There was no turning back now, so Cassian took the steps to close the space between them and entered her personal space.

“Jyn, I--” The rich colors of her eyes always seemed to make him losing track of times, but he pushed forward nonetheless. “I don’t want you to leave,” he breathed, trying to form the right words within the given time, “Jyn, I’ve missed you and—“

Cassian’s mind immediately went blank when he felt her lips pressed firmly against his, one of her hand already clinging to his nape, pulling him to her level so she could deepen the kiss. In the split second it took him to process what just happened, Jyn opened up to him, running the tip of her tongue hesitantly through his lower lips, and then his mind snapped for the second time before he wrapped his arms around her torso to pull her closer to him.

 _Gods_ , Cassian cursed in his mind as he gave in to his senses. Jyn was warm and _real_ under his palms, and she tasted sweeter than every single one of his past imagination. He didn’t know who make the first move--not when they were chasing each other’s lips like a starved animal, but at one point they had backed away from the door, only to stumble on the small table inside his room. The banging sound startled them, and Cassian could feel Jyn’s shaky breath on his cheek as she laughed into the kiss, and it made him smile too, until he heard her moaned and whispered “Don’t stop,”, the simple plea set fire through his entire body and shattered the last restraint he’s been putting on himself when it comes to _her_.

Cassian groaned and let his hands traveled down to her hips, pulling her in because he wanted her closer and closer still, but when Jyn backed away for a split second to lift herself and sit on the table, hooking her legs around his hips to press her center to his, he stopped.

“Jyn,” Cassian opened his eyes to meet hers, already misty with lust that sent his blood into boiling point because _Gods, she likes this as much as he does_. Still, Cassian refrained himself. “Jyn...we don't have to do this now,” he almost flinched at how hoarse his own voice had turned to, “I've wanted this for so long and honestly this…this is enough."

He watched intently as her swollen lips quirked up into a smile, and colors bloom around her cheeks. She was easily the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

"I know...me too, Cassian, but,” Jyn bit her lips and ran her thumbs over his cheeks, “I want this. I want _you_. Now. But if you think—“

It was all he needs to hear.

Cassian surged forward to kiss her again, softer this time, and whispers a short “Okay,” before pressing the lines of his body to hers once again. Ever the quicker one to take action, he felt Jyn’s hand tugging at his jacket before he helped her in removing it, letting it fell carelessly to the chair nearby. Cassian returned the gesture with her vest, pulling away just enough so they could further shed each other’s clothes while their gaze remained trained on each other. He wasted no time to worship her skin, to pepper kisses in places he used to be able to reach only in his dreams, and every noise Jyn made upon the contact etched on his mind, pushing away all other sounds around them. Her own touch was not gentle, and Cassian didn’t expect them to be because he knew they are children of war-torn world; he could only guess that his own must’ve been nothing but soft, not from his calloused fingers, but he liked how Jyn raked her nails into his scalp when he closed his mouth around her hardened nipples, or how she clawed at his back when he marked the skin on her neck. Cassian also realized that he couldn’t stop pulling her in, pressing her body flush against his, desperate for the contact as if he could dissolve himself to her, he would.

His mouth was on hers once again when he heard her whispering, “Get on the bed,” and with her palm on his chest, Jyn pushed herself off the table _and_ him until his legs stumbled to their destination, and Cassian let himself fall onto his back. The bruise was now a faint feeling behind the desire that pulsing throughout his body.

“Lean on the wall,” Jyn breathed, her chest rise and fall with each heavy breath as she looked down at him with half-lidded eyes while he complies with her instruction. Cassian watched in anticipation as she climbed on the bed and settle on his lap, straddling him while she brought both of her hands to cup his jaws as she plants a soft kiss on his lips.

"You're so beautiful," Jyn said when she pulled away, staring at him with warm, soft smile that rendered him speechless. It was too… _shit_ , he didn’t prepare for the sentiment at all, or how his heart jumped to his throat because for all Cassian know, he was just another soldier, ridden with scars and mental burden that made a normal life seemed no longer possible, and under a different circumstance, he might even laugh at the words. But this was Jyn, and there was nothing in those eyes that stared back at him that says the otherwise from what he just heard, so he just smiles back, resting the hand on his bruised shoulder blade to her nape to press his forehead to hers as he confessed the one truth about himself to her.

“I’m yours, Jyn,” Cassian whispered the words with tightly shut eyes like a prayer, and then he felt her straightened up before taking his hard length into her hand and lining it to her entrance. Within the next seconds Jyn slowly sank down to him, and they both groaned and sighed at the sensation until she was sheathed around him. Opening his eyes, they stared at each other for a while, panting hard, before Cassian surged forward to kiss her while he brought both of his hands to her hips and starts moving. Sloppy at first, they eventually found their rhythm and with a loud moan, he felt Jyn’s head fall to his shoulder as she used one arm to wrap around his shoulders and the hands from the other gripping tightly at his forearm.

By Force, she was warm and wet and tight around him, and every thrust sends ripples of pleasure throughout Cassian’s entire body and he felt himself grew even harder inside her. The breathy moans Jyn made soon filled the room, and with his orgasm grew rapidly with each thrust, Cassian ran his one palm across her back before hooking it on her shoulder to push himself deeper into even deeper. His action was rewarded with a ragged cry from Jyn, and he could hear all the curses she whispered into his ear.

“Fuck, yes...there, Cass, _there_ …”

Cassian groaned at the mention of his name and increased his pace because he was close. He dug his fingers deeper into her skin, the similar gesture also mimicked by Jyn, feeling her muscles tightened and her arms shaking and the breaths she takes were getting harsher and harsher. Cassian concentrated at the feeling of his length sliding in and out of her, the increased tightness when she wrapped herself harder around him, and soon he too was unable to contain the loud noises he made as he brought himself closer and closer to his peak.

“Come with me,” he managed to whisper to her, just before he felt her walls throbbing and clenching around him, and her high pitched breaths broke into a loud cry. Cassian clung to her tighter, letting the sensation from her orgasm spread across his body like an explosion as he thrust to her harder still, extending the pleasure for Jyn until he heard her slamming the heel of her hand to the wall behind him and he followed her over the precipice. Cassian came harder than he’d ever remembered being, muffling the sounds of his own cry to her shoulder, and they remained tangled in each other for a long while, riding out the waves of euphoria while breathing hard until it receded into faint tingles.

He eventually pulled away, brushing the loose hair sticking to Jyn’s sweaty face with his hand so he could gaze into his favorite greens, and after exchanging weak smiles, she closes the space to plant lazy kisses to his lips and nose.

“Good?” Cassian managed to get the words out of his dried throat.

She nodded once, “Good.”

In one languid move, Jyn swung her leg off him and toppled onto the bed. Cassian followed suit a second later, already missing the contact, and laid closely beside and facing her--only realizing that his bed is a bit too small for two when his heels slammed to the wall while trying to get into a comfortable position.

The sound made her giggle. “Come here,” she said softly, wounding her arm on top and around his head to pull him closer, to which he happily obeys. Cassian wrapped one of his arms securely around her torso, grateful that Jyn let him be this close to her, touching her, and above all, letting him materializes his fantasies and expressing his idea of affection to her. It felt personal and liberating at the same time, something that no one could ever quite give to him before.

A luxury.

For minutes they were lost in their own thoughts, with Cassian letting the steady rise and fall of her body matched with his, and Jyn lazily playing with his hair. It wasn’t long before his mind working again on what to say or do next because he couldn’t bear the thought of just falling asleep without saying anything like she’s just a one-night stand who would slip away from his quarter in the middle of the night.

“So, uh,” Cassian propped himself on one elbow while Jyn peered to him through her previously shut eyes, waiting. “Do you still have to return to your quarter?” he mumbled shyly, which earned him a small giggle from her.

“Not really,” she said, lifting her arm to stroke his cheek with its back. “Do you need me to?”

“ _Force, no_ ,” he replied immediately, tightening the arm on her middle possessively.

Jyn’s face lit up into a full smile, “Okay.” She then pulled him down into another searing kiss, and he let his upper body down on top of hers, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck and let her subsequent laughter shake them both.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been dreaming of this,” she said into his ear, and Cassian responded by kissing her shoulder and whispers back,

“I think I do.”

A sudden soft thud startled them both, and when they turned to see the source of the sound, two pointy ears appeared from behind the small closet that was soon followed by the owner. Strutting her way back Cassian’s quarter, Freya produced two soft meows at their direction before jumping up the chair, and onto the table to rest on top of Jyn’s vest that had laid scattered prior to their lovemaking.

Once again they exchanged a confused look before bursting into ugly snorts.

“She seems to have impeccable timing,” Cassian noted as he pulls the blanket over their bodies while Jyn settles with her back pressed against his chest.

“Probably from hanging around too much with Kay,” she added. “Funny because I never thought Kay would be a cat person.”

“He’s not, but apparently Freya listens to him so I guess in a way it makes him happy.”

“Now that’s new. Does speaking cat also a side effect of his reprogramming?”

“Probably,” Cassian plant a kiss to Jyn’s nape. A memory from the first day they met with the cat suddenly came back to him, as well as other occasions its presence managed to borrow him some extra time with Jyn. The thought put a smile on his face; maybe he was meant to bring Freya home that day.

(Maybe it is how their life would be after the war.)

Stupid words blurted out of his mouth before Cassian could even stop it, “Will you be here when I wake up?”

He felt rather than see Jyn huffed a laugh before she brought his palm to her lips and kiss it ever so gently.

“Yes, Cassian. Always.”

They never believed in ‘always’, not in this line of job. But right now, with Jyn under his arms and the sound of Freya’s purring in the background, he’d like to think that it might be true.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, just when I thought this would turn out as a short, under 3k words fic...HAHAHAHA who am I kidding?
> 
> Some notes on the story:
> 
> Freya's side story with Bodhi was inspired by [this](http://www.akittensjourney.com/2012/12/06/muezza-the-prophets-cat/) story of Prophet Muhammad (SAW) and his cat, Muezza. The background for Bodhi's praying routine was mentioned in another fic of mine [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033743).
> 
> And...that's it honestly :P I haven't write smut for quite a while so apologies if this one's not as good as expected. My mind is half occupied with another thing that also involves writing but at the same time makes me question my writing skill because I could never reach 7 pages in two days just like when I'm writing fanfictions *cries in 3 languages*
> 
> ANYWAY, enjoy! As always, I'm on [Tumblr](http://grexigone.tumblr.com/) if you want to see other stupid things that I reblogged on a daily basis ;)


End file.
